Nice and Slow
by E.C.Alton
Summary: A/U: Callie & Arizona are upperclassmen in college. Steam; plain & simple. Though I will be carrying this A/U over into other stories in the future, this is a one-shot.


**Nice & Slow**  
**by E.C. Alton**

**A/N: This is A/U smut. Plain & simple. Callie & Arizona are upperclassman in college. First time writing smut so let me know what you think. Looking for brutal/blunt honesty here so I can make improvements where necessary. Thanks! Also, if you care to hear the song embedded in the story head over to my blog on Tumblr as I'll have the audio posted along with this story. Again, thanks for checking it out & your feedback! :-)**

Leaving the frat house they walked, hand-in-hand, in a comfortable silence down the dimly lit street towards Callie's vintage T-bird. Neither regretted the last minute decision to stop by the party Cristina insisted they make an appearance at.

It had been a long night filled with endless drinks, great music, courtesy of a make-shift DJ, which was really just one of the frat boys picking songs at random from whoever's iPod was in the dock situated in the living room, and great conversation among friends; what little conversation could be had over the sounds blasting through the speakers connected to the dock.

After being together for so long Callie and Arizona were pretty much on the same page when it came to the social scene. And while they were both ready to leave the party, neither was ready to head home just yet; both of them still energized from the vivacity of the party they'd just left.

Since Callie had been the only one of the pair to drink that night, Arizona automatically made her way to the driver's side, keys in hand, as they approached the car.

"Where to?" she asked as she put the keys in the ignition but didn't start the car.

Callie shrugged, "I dunno, but I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet." Home being Callie's off-campus apartment since, even though they didn't officially live together, it was where Arizona spent most of her nights anyway.

After a few minutes of pondering and no suggestions from either girl, Arizona started the car. Callie didn't question her, instead just reclined her side of the front seat bench as her girlfriend pulled out of the parking space.

A few minutes into the drive, eyes closed, reclined in the front seat, a subtle smile crept across the brunette's face as her thoughts took over: this entire situation was really a testament to her relationship with Arizona—the fact that Callie let her drive her car and take the reigns without question. Callie Torres never let _anyone_ drive her car. And here she was, not only letting Arizona drive without hesitation, but taking a metaphorical backseat as she let the other woman take control, no questions asked. For the first time it dawned on her, either she trusted Arizona more than she was previously aware of or she had a few more shots of tequila at the party than she realized. She liked to believe it was the former.

"Wow. Talk about a throwback," Callie murmured as the first few notes of Usher's "Nice & Slow" began spilling out of the car's stereo. "I can't even remember the last time I've heard this. Especially on the radio."

When she realized she was talking to herself she chanced a glance at the blonde in the driver's seat, who looked like she was on a mission. The smirk that played on her girlfriend's lips made a knowing brunette even more curious. Glancing around, she noticed they'd been driving around casually for quite a while but hadn't actually gone that far.

Finally a look of triumph crossed Arizona's face as she began to park the car.

"Uh. Where are we?"

"Nowhere," Arizona replied with a devilishly innocent grin.

The look on Callie's face said she was waiting for an explanation. Instead Arizona adjusted the volume on the car's radio, and almost as if on cue, Usher's voice answered for her:

…**what I mean. Let me take you to a place nice & quiet. There ain't no one there to interrupt. Ain't gotta rush, I just wanna take it nice & slow…**

Still confused, Callie sat up and searched her surroundings. It was dark and there were no streetlights in the tree-littered, residential area. Arizona was apparently enjoying the confused state she'd put her girlfriend in. But instead of explaining, she slid across the T-bird's front seat and unbuckled Callie's seatbelt and waited, wondering if she was going to get the hint.

When she realized the brunette was just as confused as ever, she giggled as she took off her jacket and threw it to the backseat. She flipped her hair to one side, pushed her perplexed lover back on the seat and climbed on, straddling Callie's lap before taking her lips with her own, nice and slow.

It was almost as if realization hit Callie at the very moment their lips connected because instantly her hands were tangled in blonde hair, keeping Arizona right where she wanted her, making sure the kiss didn't end before she was ready for it to.

"Mmm," Callie moaned into the kiss. It was meant to come out as "oh," letting Arizona know they were finally on the same page, but unwilling to break the kiss a stifled moan was all she got.

Callie was usually the aggressor in the bedroom but it was apparent rather quickly Arizona had something else in mind tonight. As they continued making out, much akin to love struck teenagers, Arizona began unbuckling her own belt and jeans, the only article of clothing she could get to without breaking the kiss.

Finally, when she could no longer wait, she separated from the other woman putting just enough distance between them to take off Callie's leather jacket and shed her own blouse. Before she could finish removing her shirt, the brunette's deft fingers freed the blonde's breast from her bra with one swift motion.

"You are way too good at tha—aah, shit!" Arizona hissed, unable to finish her sentence as her girlfriend worked at her hardened nipples, the right in her mouth and the left between the thumb and forefinger of Callie's left hand.

Callie pulled back, squeezing Arizona's right nipple between her lips before letting it go with a pop and switching to the other, while simultaneously moving her right hand to palm the blonde's left breast. Naturally, Arizona tossed her head back in pleasure. Long, blonde, slightly curled, locks flowed down her back as Callie moved her right hand down Arizona's tight stomach, around and up her back to fist a handful of blonde hair, using the leverage to push her girlfriend's breast further into her own mouth.

The brunette knew her girlfriend's body well; better than she knew her own it seemed at times. Arizona's nipples were one of her most sensitive areas, hands down, and by now she knew her underwear had to be soaked. There were times when Callie thought Arizona would come undone simply from the right amount of torture to her breasts.

With this in mind she attempted to slide her hand down the front of Arizona's skinny jeans when she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her.

"What's wro—" Callie started, confused. Arizona cut her off by cupping her face with both hands and leaning in for a slow, passionate kiss. After a few moments of kissing Callie dizzy, Arizona climbed off and slid back over to the driver's side, with her back to the window. With Callie watching, she slowly removed her jeans and tossed them to the back seat with the other abandoned articles.

Without streetlights at well after 2 in the morning visibility in the car was limited, but Callie could see Arizona's silhouette; a silhouette that made her even more aroused than she thought possible in this moment. She could see the sly grin that played at Arizona's lips, complementing the look on her face that dared her girlfriend to have her way with her.

She must have been admiring her girlfriend's nearly naked frame longer than she realized because a quiet giggle jolted her from her gawking. "You coming?" came the loaded question spilling from beautiful lips. A smile pulled at one side of the brunette's mouth as she made her way over to the driver's side between the blonde's legs, Arizona ridding her of her shirt in the process. She settled in for a kiss and immediately felt the dampness from her girlfriend's center coat her stomach.

"Mmm," Callie moaned. "Damn you're so wet."

"Blame yourself," the blonde quipped in a lust-laden voice with a smirk playing at her lips.

They continued kissing deeply as hands combed through dark locks, Callie supporting half of her own weight on arms placed on either side of the blonde who was now laying across the entire front seat bench.

Hips thrust against Callie's middle, seeking much needed friction. When it wasn't enough, Arizona broke the kiss. Callie immediately began making her way down her neck, along her collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts, alternating perfectly between sucking, kissing, licking, & biting.

"Callie.," as all she managed to get out, hips still grinding into her girl's. She grabbed a handful of hair and guided Callie's head down to where she needed her most. She was taking too long and Arizona couldn't wait anymore. Her panties were drenched, she'd been on the edge for a while, and needed the brunette to push her over already!

Taking the hint Callie sat up and removed her lace boy shorts, tossing them hapzardly away from her. As much as she wanted to get straight to the point she couldn't ignore the liquid sex running down the blonde's center and licked it up before she slid her tongue across her slit.

"Damnit! Callie!" Arizona gasped, eyes clamped shut, as she grabbed two fistfuls of jet-black hair and unconsciously thrust her hips towards Callie's mouth.

"Mm," the other woman moaned before inserting her tongue deep into her waiting core catching the blonde by surprise.

"Fuck!" She yelped as her eyes flew open.

She bit her lip after searching, in vain, for words that just wouldn't come to her. Luckily Callie knew her girlfriend well enough to know exactly what she needed. No more teasing. The brunette began circling her clit with her tongue as the thrusting of Arizona's hips continued. Her moans and gasps grew quicker, more frantic, and more frequent as the woman on top took the other woman's bundle of nerves in her mouth and began to suck.

"Oh god…don't stop….Just…I need…" Arizona tried, gripping the head between her legs even tighter in an effort to keep her thighs from clamping shut around it. Callie smiled as she continued her mission. She didn't have to say it. She knew what the other woman needed. Just then two fingers slipped deep inside making Arizona scream silently. Mouth open, eyes shut, breathing halted, she moved her hips in time with Callie's thrusts in a practiced rhythm.

Juices spilled over Callie's fingers and down her chin, her girlfriend's hands keeping her head in place. Thrusting. Sucking. Licking.

"FUCK!"

Silence.

At that Callie halted all movement, knowing that once the blonde was thrown over the edge she would need to land gently. She kept her fingers in place and kissed her center and inner thighs slowly and gently until Arizona was ready.

Once she heard her breathing start to return to normal she pulled her fingers out slowly, and moved upwards towards her still recovering girlfriend. She began sucking her fingers clean until the blonde stopped her and pulled her fingers towards her mouth to finish the job for her.

Callie's eyes widened in surprised. That was new. Thinking they were done for now, Callie was content until that very moment. At that moment she felt her arousal flood her own lace, barely there thong. Arizona saw what it did to her, causing her to smirk in minor victory then bite her bottom lip.

Studying each other's faces for a brief moment, Arizona knew that even though she'd originally planned a quickie for herself, she wouldn't be able wait until they got home for Callie to have her turn. Callie knew she trusted Arizona completely and that it wasn't the tequila after all. And they both knew their sex life and love for each other had just been taken to the next level. What they didn't know was a young female voyeur, peeking from a bedroom window, had joined them sometime during this quickie and fell over the edge right behind Arizona.

A slow smile crept across their faces.

"Ready for round two?"

A knowing smile was the only response necessary.

The music had long since been forgotten about and one of them, sometime during this escapade, had faded out the volume when the radio personality's voice threatened to ruin the mood. This exploit had taken a frenzied and frantic turn but since they resigned to the fact they weren't going anywhere any time soon, they were ready to take the next round nice & slow.


End file.
